A cure for a Broken Heart
by Meakashi Gosterful
Summary: When Kirk finally confesses his love of Spock, what happens? NOw has two different endings!
1. A broken Heart

A/n This chapter got deleted somehow. No quite sure how. SO it may vary for those readers who have just started  
  
A question  
  
Spock's lips twitched in a most unSpocky way as he looked at the man kneeling before him. It was night, Enterprise time, and Jim was kneeing before Spock, having just made his confession. "I always have been, and always shall be your friend captain. Nothing more Jim, nothing less." Spock felt something, 'Regret?' as Jim nodded sadly and walked out. Spock reached for his glass with a trembling hand and contemplated.  
  
Jim nodded, as though this was the answer he had expected, and he got up and left. Collapsing against the turbo lift, he sighed and went in. "Bridge." On the bridge, as he dropped into the well-padded captain's chair, he looked around at all of the questioning stares. Retreating behind protocol he did a mental attendance and found only Spock missing. "Mr. Sulu you have the con." "Aye sir" Sulu said as Jim walked out. The bridge looked around. "You know, Spock and Jim were together I think. SO whatever's wrong is going on between them." Chekov whispered and he looked a little pale. "It' none of our business." Sulu snapped and the bridge returned to silence.  
  
Spock took a sip of water and had to fight for the Vulcan calm. Indeed, he could love. He had always felt something special when the captain was around. But until tonight he had dismissed it. Now it was just waiting, a logical argument with himself. He got up and clasped his hands together. 'I think a little walk is in order.' He thought and with that started a walk around the Enterprise.  
  
Jim Kirk threw himself onto his bed with a defeated sigh. 'I finally admit I love him, and what happens? He does that damn Vulcan calm thing. For once I wonder why I got myself romantically involved with Vulcans.' Jim thought to himself. He threw one arm across his eyes and sighed.  
  
Spock found himself in front of sickbay, and he finally walked in. The door shut and Spock started for the Doctor's office when nurse Chapel came out to smile at him. He nodded to her and walked in to the doctor's office. McCoy leaped up in surprise.  
  
"Oh it's just you, you pointy eared bastard, haven't ya ever heard of knocking?" "Doctor McCoy, have you anything for a broken heart?" he asked. Now, normally there wasn't a speck of human emotions in his voice or demeanor. Bones would've commented on that but then noticed that Spock was serious. "Broken heart?" 


	2. An Unspoken Plea

A/n Ajanee, I wasn't quite sure it was supposed to be a one shot... I had another two pages full of ideas for this kind of thing. So as they say... the show must go on! OH and I've started to read the book series, starting with the first movie. I'm on The Entropy Effect! SO if is it gets a little bit different from the first chapter's style, just know that I know a little bit more about Star Trek. OF course, it will differ a bit in the plot style, because of the known knowledge... for those who have actually read this far... I'm sorry I'm ranting. Enjoy! On and please hit the little button at the bottom!  
  
An unspoken Plea  
  
McCoy studied Spock carefully, noting the unusual hint of pain in his eyes. 'Did they finally do something and they both regret it?' "I might. Do you know what the problem is?" Now, normally McCoy wouldn't agree with Spock, and he loved to see the pointy eared bastard in pain, but this time he'd make an exception.  
  
'Do I? Or don't I tell him? He already knows... you can tell. He has managed to spy on us?' Spock wondered, staring at McCoy with a gleam of pain. 'Gah but I hate my human half. I almost had it banished... I guess I'll never succeed at that.' He sighed heavily then looked the doctor in the eye. "Well... Jim came to me in my cabin... a little bit earlier."  
  
IJim entered the room, after attaining Spock's permission to enter. "Spock... we need to talk." Spock had looked up and pointed at the chair in front of the fire. "Yes, yes sit down. I'll join you in a second. I just have to finish this experiment with the planet's plant life." Jim sat down, and looked at the chessboard set up by the fire. Sweating heavily, he started to pull his collar to undo it. 'Why do Vulcans like it so hot?' he wondered, for the hundredth time. "Spock, this is not about chess. I want, no NEED to talk to you about something. I... I love you. As more than a brother. My old friend, I think I am in love with you. I just wanted to know if you felt it too..." Spock stared at Kirk, his lips twitching slightly. "You know that I always have been, and always be your friend. Nothing more, my captain, nothing less."I  
  
"Ah. I think I understand. Well? Did you guys finally admit that you love each other? I'm tired of watching both of you dodge the subject." At Spock's look, McCoy sighed heavily. 'Fine ya green blooded bastard. I'll have to nurse both of you closer will I?' "Okay. This won't do much, but it will let you sleep." McCoy said as he stabbed a needle into Spock's neck, therefore knocking him out. Grimacing at the tiny dribble of green blood, he shoved the still standing body onto a sickbay bed.  
  
Short and might not be very interesting... but then, this is at school that I wrote this. I promise next chapter will be vastly more interesting. Okay? SO please, bear with me here.  
  
A/n I have not yet decided which pairing I want this to end in, so to alleviate the problem, I will write a chapter ending for A Spirk fic, and a chapter ending for a Spock/Mc. Fic. Please, read whichever you feel more comfortable with, or even just read both. I'll try to have both of them as epic as the beginning was, and hopefully, they will equal each other in work put in. 


	3. Unending Truths, Spirk ending

A/n thanks for all of those people who reviewed, and for those of you who didn't read my end A/n on the last chapter, I couldn't make up my mind on the pairing. SO I just decided to do both. This chapter, chapter three, is the Spirk ending. Chapter four will be the Spock/Mc. Ending. SO hang in there and work with me? Oh and for those who have not yet caught on, when it's the quote thingies like this "it's speaking, and when it's the single one like this' it's thoughts.  
  
Unending Truths  
  
Spock struggled out of the drug-induced sleep he was in with a bit back curse. 'Damn McCoy and his meddling!' He looked around and waited for his vision to clear before getting up and making his way to the office door. Staring at the now drunk McCoy, he snorted in barely contained disgust. "Pull yourself together Doctor. You never gave me a solution to my problem." He said, startling McCoy into squawking and tossing the drink he had cradled in his hands all over his desk.  
  
"Now see here you pointy eared hobgoblin, I'll not have you destroying my office," he said drunkenly, not aware that Spock had hauled him to his feet. "Spoc-k?" he hiccupped and was dropped onto his feet. That was sufficiently enough to rouse him from his stupor. "You should be resting. I don't want to have to deal with you later." 'Or after you get that haunted look in your eyes.' He added silently to himself.  
  
Spock looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Doctor I fail to see why rest is important in the case of a heartache." Spock stated blandly and, at Bones' blank look, patiently explained his situation to Bones again. "Doctor, Jim came into my cabin and said he thought he was in love with me. I guess he expected me to say I love him too, which I believe I do, and when I didn't, he walked away, heartbroken. When he left, I had the most peculiar feeling in my heart. It was like a twinge of pain, which is illogical." He finished, and waited for Bones diagnosis.  
  
Bones gave it to him. "Well well you green blooded bastard. You DO have feelings after all. No one's perfect, and I believe I have jut found your flaw." He said gleefully, storing that little snippet away for later use in an argument. "As for the heart ache, that was most likely regret or perhaps even you love him so much that it hurts." He said, smiling wryly. When Spock just stared at him, Bones shoved Spock towards the door. "Go you unfeeling bastard! Go tell Jim you love him too!"  
  
Spock left, and with a few unsteady strides to the turbo lift, he decided he would indeed go. It was the most logical thing to do, even though the subject itself had no logic. 'Hold on my T'hy'la. ' He thought as the lift deposited him to the bridge. He burst in, his eyes going directly to the Captain's chair. Seeing Sulu, he cocked an eyebrow. "Where is the Captain?" he asked, trying to contain his anxiety. Sulu half smiled. "You just missed him. He's in his quarters I believe." He said helpfully, trying not to start smiling like an idiot.  
  
Spock nodded and left, oblivious to the look Sulu shot Chekov. "Isn't true love wonderful?" he asked Chekov wonderingly. Chekov nodded. "It was inwented in Russia." He shot back, as he always did when something approved of or desired. Sulu rolled his eyes and went back to checking his controls for the helm.  
  
Spock hesitatingly hit the button that announced the intercom. "Come in." came the usual reply. Spock stepped into the room and cocked his eyebrows. Jim lay across his bed, one eye across his eyes, not even looking to see who it was. "Just leave Spock. I don't want to talk." He said, moving his hand a fraction of the way off of his eyes. Spock took a step in and the door whooshed shut behind him. "Your feelings of talking are irrelevant at the moment. All you have to do ids listen. My T'hy'la." He said, as he clasped his hands and waited.  
  
Jim sat up and glared. "I suppose I have to ask you to sit down now." He said and gestured to a chair nearby. Spock sat in it stiffly and tried not to wince as Jim gave him his most withering look. "What do you want Mr. Spock?" he asked, ignoring the pointed look towards the water. Jim really didn't feel like talking right now, as Bones had discovered earlier as he had tried to get Jim interested in some brandy.  
  
"Sir, I do not wish this to be a formal meeting. This is purely on personal grounds. I... was wrong. I can feel love. And I love you." Spock said, trying not to look at his shoes as a guilty child might. "While it's true that Vulcan's cannot lie, I was not exactly lying to you earlier. I hope you can forgive me." Spock finished, and folded his hands on his lap. "I understand if you do not wish to talk, as it would be the logical thing to do when a human is extremely emotionally distressed like you are now Jim."  
  
Jim stared at Spock wordlessly and sighed. "Spock... I... forgiveness cannot just be granted. I understood that you said you couldn't feel love, but I cannot possibly derive why you refused to admit it to yourself. It's a human thing true, but you're half-human! I understand both halves of you, and I love both parts. But not if you're going to do this to me." He said and looked away from Spock. His hand trembled from the strain of not throwing his arms around Spock for revealing this truth.  
  
Spock got up from the chair as quietly as he could and stood against Jim. Reaching over Jim's shoulders, he spoke quietly to him. "Jim, let me have your thoughts. My mind to your mind. My thought to your thoughts." He said quietly as he initiated a mind meld. Jim's distress at having his worst fears confirmed now wrestled with the fact that Spock loved him and the anger he felt at the treatment he had had from him.  
  
Jim jerked away from Spock and had to gasp into Spock's mouth as it closed on his. At first it was a chastise kiss, but it soon became something deeper. Spock ruthlessly controlled the kiss as his savage mating hormones kicked in. He broke the kiss and stepped away from Jim. "Jim... I love you. Never forget it." He said and left the room, holding his side from the pain. Jim stared after him and melted into a chair nearby, holding his face in shocked silence. "I love you too... my T'hy'la." 


	4. Strange New Beginnings McCoySpock

A/n this is the McCoy/ Spock chapter of my story. Please, read and review. But most importantly of all, ENJOY! Oh and, I'm quite so sure of an anonymous way of inviting one to a dinner. I'm not sure they have such things as private rooms. Any idea what their called?  
  
Strange new Beginnings  
  
Spock struggled to open his eyes against the drug induced sleep. When he finally got them open, he followed Bone's movements back into his office. "Doctor? Could you come here for a moment?" Spock asked quietly, knowing that if he was wrong about this, it would be horrible. Bones made his way over to Spock slowly and as he did, he grabbed another hypo, just in case he needed to put the Vulcan back into a trance.  
  
"Doctor I have yet to hear you tell me about a cure for a broken heart." Spock said carefully. Earlier, when Jim had talked to him, he had talked about love and what it meant. Spock had been feeling these weird flashes of something every time he and McCoy were together. Whenever they argued, he had an urge to agree with Bones so he could see the doctor smile in delight as he won yet another argument. When Bones looked thoughtfully at Spock, he twitched slightly.  
  
'I wish it were me he meant.' Bones thought to himself as he considered the words he was about to say. "Well, for Jim you might want to go and confront him on the problems that you two are having." He said and looked down at the hypo. He longed to hear the words "but it's you I long for Doctor..." but he knew it was just a fantasy. "It is not Jim who broke my heart Doctor." Spock said, climbing to his feet and looking down at McCoy. The nearness of Spock was driving McCoy wild, and those dark eyes staring into his own were affecting him. Almost hysterically, McCoy leapt a few feet away before the news sank in. So his friend was not his rival!  
  
"Then... who is it?" Bones asked quietly. His body tensed without warning and he cursed himself silently as he noticed a very faint smile reach Spock's eyes. His nerves hummed in anticipation and his feelings were ready to be crushed. Time stopped for a minute and gave him time to prepare it seemed. Bones was aware of Nurse Chapel eavesdropping and clutching her heart in hope. He was aware of the other medical staff making as little noise as possible to be able to hear. He was also aware of the wariness and hurt lurking in Spock's eyes. Time leaped back into action as Spock gazed deeply into Bones' eyes.  
  
"I originally came to find out if I really was in love with Jim. I've analyzed and discovered that my heart aches for another. Doctor, is there any way you could help me to tell if the person I desire desires me?" Spock asked, trying to flit away from openly admitting himself until he found out for sure. He was very aware of the footsteps outside Sickbay and who they belonged to. He gazed at the door for a few seconds and his eyes glazed with the pain of hurting his T'hy'la. 'I'm sorry Jim. It wasn't meant for us to be more than brothers.' He thought and dismissed his thoughts as he stared into McCoy's slightly hopeful eyes. 'What is he so hopeful about? He probably expects me to name an off the wall person like Scotty or something so he can laugh later. He may still be able to laugh if I'm not too careful.'  
  
McCoy swallowed disappointment. It wasn't him after all. He thought he was being remarkably clear with his intentions to Spock, but evidentially not. "Well, you could try to talk to them. OR, you could send them some chocolate. If it's a woman, might I suggest flowers? Red roses are the best." He said bitterly, trying not to add if it's a man you might try kissing him.  
  
Spock nodded and thanked McCoy. "May I go now?" he asked, planning the romantic way of surprising the doctor and be anonymous at the same time. Getting up, he nodded briefly to Nurse Chapel, who smiled widely. 'Highly likely she wants to receive flowers from me and believe I am suffering a big heartache over her.' He thought sourly.  
  
Doctor Leonard McCoy,  
  
You have been invited to a dinner tonight in private room number three. Please be in attendance.  
  
Spock  
  
As Bones set down the letter, he stared bitterly into his glass of brandy. Taking a big gulp, he picked up the letter. "Formal invitation huh? I guess I better go see what the green blooded bastard wants I guess." Bones mumbled bitterly and got up from his desk. It never once occurred to him that his fantasy would come true.  
  
Walking into private room three, McCoy was stunned to see just dinner for two, and a bottle of the best brandy he had ever seen. "Spock? You arranged this?" he asked the half Vulcan, who was emerging from the shadows. Normally, people jumped when this happened, but McCoy was so used to it that he didn't so much as twitch a muscle. "Indeed Doctor. You never told me how to impress a male of your species so I made a guess." McCoy's heart leapt at that. Looking around the room, with romantic candle light spilling in every shadow, McCoy wondered on why it had taken Spock all afternoon to ponder this.  
  
McCoy had no more time to wonder, as he was suddenly swept into the Vulcan's strong arms. Looking up into Spock's eyes, Bones surrendered himself to Spock as he captured McCoy's mouth in his and slowly, hungrily kissed him.  
  
Spock had never felt like this before, indeed never had given a kiss like this. His emotions swept him away from his Vulcan control as McCoy broke the kiss gently. Spock released McCoy from the guarded circle of his arms and bent his proud head a few inches. "Was I wrong Doctor?" he asked quietly, trying to gather that storm of Vulcan calm around him. He managed to get a wisp of it, and as his back straightened, he lost total control as McCoy launched into Spock's arms.  
  
McCoy laughed in delight. "Wrong you green blooded bastard? NO! This is what I've wanted you to do to me ever since your Pan Farr." McCoy said, gladly nestling his head into Spock's overly warm chest. The Vulcan hesitatingly put his arms around Bones and they stood there, holding each other for a good ten minutes. Finally Bones shoved him away. "I'm hungry Spock. Do you have any steak around here perhaps?" McCoy snapped in hunger, sounding like his old self again. They sat down to a lovely meal of salad and steak, respectively eating their own preference.  
  
A/n ah so we reach the end my friends. I think through it all, this has been an okay ficlet. Not up to my usual standards though. I kinda had to take a break from using my brain, as it is still drunk from its trip to Tahiti during the middle of the summer last year. SO this is from the depths of my drunken brain! 


End file.
